Gabriela had to read pages 25 through 62 for homework last week. If Gabriela read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Answer: Instead of counting pages 25 through 62, we can subtract 24 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 38. We see that Gabriela read 38 pages. Notice that she read 38 and not 37 pages.